Bukan Member, Jadi Siapa?
by xkagaminex
Summary: Jari-jarinya dengan lincah menekan tuts piano antik itu, tangannya berpindah oktav sesuai nada. Nada yang naik turun itu membuat yang mendengarkanya menjadi terbawa, ditambah lagi dia memasukkan setiap perasaannya pada permainan pianonya. Dia bukan Nyan-nyan si jago piano. Dia bukan member 0048. Jadi dia siapa?
1. Kuzaku Hinata

**Chapter 1 – normal pov**

_Zenryoku de_

_Zenryoku de_

_Hashiru nda_

Gadis berambut merah itu berlari sekuat tenaganya di dalam lorong di AKB0048 dorm. Rambutnya menari-nari diterpa angin saat dia berlari kencang. Beberapa keringat bergulir di wajahnya.

'Jam makan siang dimulai sekarang!' serunya panik dalam hati. Larinya makin kencang, menahan sakit di lambung. Sakit karena telat makan dan berlari tanpa pemanasan dalam jarak panjang.

BRUK!

"Ittai," keluh Kanata.

"Sumimasen! Hontoni sumimasen!" gadis yang tertabrak dengannya – tidak jatuh seperti Kanata – membungkuk terus-menerus, merasa bersalah. Lalu badannya ditegapkan lagi dan dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"A-arigatou," Kanata menarik uluran tangan gadis tak dikenal itu, lalu berdiri. "Watashi wa daijobu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Gadis 'tak dikenal' itu berpakaian berbeda dari semua gadis yang berada di asrama ini. Dia memakai baju terusan celana yang agak usang berwarna biru pucat, dengan sneakers _orange _bergaris hitam yang masih bagus namun agak kotor. Wajahnya kotor dengan debu, beberapa bagian bajunya basah. Topi biru tua apak yang biasa ia pakai ada di atas kepalanya. Dia sedang memegang pel, di dekat kakinya ada sebuah ember metalik berwarna abu.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu. Kau siapa?" tanya Kanata.

"Aku Kuzaku Hinata, yoroshiku to ganbarimasu!" gadis – yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kuzaku Hinata – membungkuk dalam-dalam lagi.

Tadinya Kanata hendak bertanya sesuatu, namun waktu mengejarnya, hendak membunuhnya. "A-arigatou to sumimasen. Ja, aku pergi dulu!" serunya lalu pergi sampai tubuhnya tak terlihat (?).

-[]-

"Suminasen!" Kanata memasuki ruang makan lalu mengerem di depan pintunya yang sudah terbuka. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya, pakaiannya juga. Minna-san tahulah, AKB0048 dorm itu sangat luas.

Tangan Kanata bertumpu dengan lututnya yang sedikit tertekuk, seraya bernapas tak beraturan. Lalu dia berkata sambil mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat Chef Papa. "Chef Papa, apa menu hari ini?"

"Steak," jawab Chef Papa tersenyum, lalu mengambil piring berisi steak yang masih panas. "Ini." dia menyuguhkannya pada gadis itu.

"Sumimasen," gadis itu mengambil piring berisi steak itu lalu mendekat ke meja kenkyuusei. Seraya menarik bangku, dia duduk dan menarik pinggiran meja agar kursinya mendekat dengan meja. Nyaman.

**Skippy time~ 15 minutes later in normal pov**

"Kenyang," ucap Makoto merosot dari bangkunya.

Lalu seorang gadis asing masuk. Gadis dengan baju terusan celana kusam berwarna biru pucat, memakai topi biru tua usang dan kotor dan sepatu sneakers orange bergaris hitam yang kotor masuk. Bajunya agak basah, kotor, dan banyak sekali debu, topi biru tuanya yang apak tertempel di kepalanya. Yang menyambut kehadirannya hanya Chef Papa dan – tentu saja – Kanata.

"Yo, Hina-kun!" sapa Chef Papa hangat.

"Kau yang tadi!" pekik Kanata kaget, hampir jatuh dari meja, seperti sedang melihat hanako.

"Sumimasen minna-sama harus melihat saya seperti ini," ujar gadis berambut hitam pendek itu sambil menunduk. Suaranya ringan dan halus, seperti bocah cowo berumur sepuluh tahun (mirip K*ll*a Z*ld*ck). Tapi kenyataannya dia seorang gadis berumur tigabelas tahun.

"Eh, tak apa," ucap Nagisa tidak enak dengan panggilan 'minna-sama'.

Gadis yang sebelumnya memperkenalkan diri sebagai Hinata dan dipanggil Hina-kun oleh Chef Papa berjalan menuju dapur dalam. Sesaat sebelum dia memasuki dapur 'tersembunyi', tangannya mengisyaratkan agar telinga Chef Papa mendekat ke mulutnya, hendak membisikkan sesuatu.

"Apa yang dia bisikkan?" gerutu Kanata kepo. Sekali-kali telinganya diarahkan ke pembicaraan mereka, tapi suasana bising sekali setelah gadis itu mendekati Chef Papa.

"Kanata penasaran?" goda Takamina, senpai si kenkyuusei merah.

"E-eh, bukan be-begitu!" elak Kanata dengan sifat tsundere.

Hinata menjauhkan mulutnya dari telinga Chef Papa setelah ia selesai membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Kanata sangat curious.

Chef Papa mengangguk lalu berkata riang, "hm! Gunakan saja! Aku akan pegang janji kita, aku akan berjaga disini sampai kau selesai!" serunya dengan semangat 48.

Ya, berkat sang koki-lah yang meledakkan kepenasaran Kanata. Alisnya menyerngit, mencoba memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kanata?"

Apa yang akan dilakukan gadis berambut hitam itu? Apakah dia mengancam Chef Papa? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Kata Chef Papa dia akan menjaga pintu dapur 'tersembunyi'. Makusdnya apa? Ada yang salah.

"Kanata?"

Otaknya terus berputar. Mencoba meledakkan gas di dapur rahasia Chef Papa, sangat tidak mungkin. Dia sendiri juga belum pernah melihat isi dapur misterius itu.

"Kanata!"

Lamunannya buyar. Dirinya kembali ke bumi.

"Ya, Takamina-san?" balasnya, menoleh ke kapten yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Dari tadi kupanggil kau tak menjawab. Aku khawatir kau kenapa-napa!" ujar Takamina agak berteriak. Yah, paling-paling dia berpikir Kanata akan kerasukan.

"A-ah, sumimasen, aku sedang berpikir," Kanata tersenyum agak memaksa, menahan rona merah di pipinya.

"Minna! Bersiap untuk Spesial Valentine Stage!" panggil Katagiri Tsubasa di depan pintu.

"Hai!"

-[]-

"Tambahkan gula, lalu disusul mentega. Benarkah? Hm... mungkin kucoba dulu?" gumamnya lalu mengaduk rata adonan yang belun jadi. "Kurasa tak usah pakai mentega."

Niatnya batal. Setelah adonan lembut itu jadi, dia meletakan di meja di belakangnya. "Itu cookies, sekarang coklatnya," tambahnya.

-[]-

"Ingat, lagunya Aitakatta (walau bosan dengan lagu ini yang berada di setiap pembuka stage, tapi lagu ini mungkin yang paling cocok), Gingham Chek, Shonichi, Beginner, Kaze wa Fuiteiru, Shou Ponytail (author masih bingung dengan judul aslinya), Pioneer, Heavy Rotation a.k.a Hebi Rote, Give Me Five, So Long!, Sasae, yang terakhir Sakura no Hanabiratachi. Untuk kenkyuusei yang pertama – seperti biasa – Kibou ni Tsuite, Niji no Ressha, Aruji Naki Sono Koe, Yume wa Nando Mo Umarekawaru, disusul Kono Namida wo Kimi ni Sasagu," jelas Tsubasa panjang mungkin lebar. "Lagu spesial paling terakhir, Valentine Kiss."

"Lagunya tak begitu banyak kali ini," kata Makoto santai.

"Paling-paling nanti Grumlator pingsan di stage," ledek Sonata.

"Kau..." Makoto geram, sesekali dia mencubit pipi Sonata yang cabi.

"Yosh! Konser akan dimulai enam jam lagi, sebaiknya gunakan waktu dengan benar!" seru si kapten semangat, nyala api berkobar dari tubuhnya. (Saya bahkan tak tahu itu bisa terjadi)

"Um!"

-[]-

**Di dapur...**

Tangan kirinya memegang mangkok besar berisi adonan berwarna coklat, tangan kanannya mengaduk adonan hangat yang sudah jadi itu. Peluh yang di keluarkannya tak begitu banyak. Waktu yang di perlukannya hanya enam jam dari sekarang untuk merayakan hari spesial di hari ini juga.

Ya, hari valentine.

Kata Tsubasa, begitu para personil selesai tampil, mereka akan mengadakan acara bernama 'Makan Coklat Bersama Para Fans'. Fans boleh membeli sekotak coklat dari oshi mereka, buatan oshi mereka sendiri. Coklatnya sekarang disimpan di kulkas khusus agar tidak meleleh. Begitu anggota sedang tampil, coklat-coklat yang ada di kulkas itu dikeluarkan, di kelompokkan berdasarkan yang membuatnya. Setelah itu – setelah anggota selesai tampil –, coklat yang sudah dikelompokkan akan dibawa ke stand oshi masing-masing.

Di atas panggung para anggota akan menemani fans mereka yang duduk di depan panggung dan makan coklat bersama sambil bermain MC. Begitu acara selesai, para fans boleh pulang. (Yaiyalah) Tapi para anggota harus berkumpul di taman belakang asrama. Acara mereka belum selesai. Mereka di bolehkan bertukar coklat dengan member lain.

Hinata akan menyelipkan coklatnya di setiap bantal member saat member sedang bertukar coklat. Itulah rencananya.

"Tinggal ku bentuk coklat ini," ujarnya senang. Dia menuangkan adonan coklatnya ke pembentuk. Coklatnya kecil, tapi banyak. Semua anggota akan kebagian. Bentuknya bermacam-macam pula. Ada bintang, hati, persegi, pisang, Clover, Spade, panah, jeruk, apel, dan lain-lain. Lalu dia membungkus coklatnya bersama para cookies yang sudah jadi setelah coklat-coklat itu didinginkan hingga keras.

Satu kantong berisi dua coklat dan dua cookies. Kantongnya ada limapuluh lebih. Lumayan untuk anggota AKB0048 yang banyak.

"Yup, selesai sudah, tinggal menaruh ditempat masing-masing," ujarnya setelah membungkus semua cookies dan coklat yang sudah dibagi rata. Tangannya menyeka keringat yang bergulir dari jidat sampai dagu.

"Sambil menunggu aku akan bermain piano dulu."

-[]-

**6 jam kemudian...**

Semua anggota telah mengganti pakaian mereka dengan baju berwarna identik dengan diri mereka masing-masing, dan ujungnya berbulu. Baju yang mereka kenakan merupakan terusan rok sampai paha. Beberapa anggota memakai topi berbulu halus. Manis.

Para fans menunggu di depan panggung. Menurut catatan ada lebih dari 5 juta penduduk akibastar yang mengikuti acara ini. Jelas coklat yang mereka buat tidak cukup.

Semua lampu mendadak mati. Hanya beberapa lampu sorot yang menerangi panggung besar itu. Tiba-tiba teriakan fans memenuhi ruangan super besar itu saat member senbatsu masuk membawa lagu aitakatta.

_Aitakatta! Aitakatta! Aitakatta, yes! Kimi ni..._

_Jitensha zenryoku de, pedaru..._

_Kogi nagara saka o noboru..._

**Konser terus berlanjut sampai..**

_Poniiteeru (yurashi nagara) kaze no naka..._

_Kimi wa kimi de, boku wa boku de, hashiru dake!_

**Masih terus berlanjut...**

_Sakura no hanabiratachi ga saku koro..._

_Doko ka de kibou no kanega narihibiku..._

_Watashitachi ni asu no jiyuu to..._

_Yuuki wo, kureru wa..._

_-_[]-

"Minna-saaaaan! Arigatou! Silakan beli coklatnya!" seru Yuuko dengan mic, terdengar sampai seluruh sudut ruang itu.

Seluruh fans langsung berbondong-bondong menuju stand oshi mereka masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian semua coklat langsung habis. Ya, semuanya habis terjual.

Semua fans yang sudah membeli coklat langsung kembali ke tempat masing-masing, ada beberapa yang pulang(mungkin sedih ga kebagian coklat).

"Se... no! Buka coklatnya~" Yukirin memberi aba-abanya, lalu semua anggota yang berada di atas panggung membuka lapisan plastik yang membungkus coklat mereka.

"Itadakimasu!"

Acara berjalan lancar. Semuanya menikmati. Baik fans maupun member. Senyuman di bulan itu seperti nostalgia.

**Setelah acara selesai, di koridor asrama...**

"Capek!" keluh Nagisa dan Yuuka. Tangan mereka direnggangkan, mengurangi rasa pegal. Para anggota kenkyuusei mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Koridor luas itu berlantai kayu kuat, di sisi-sisinya ada berbagai ruangan.

"Semua juga begitu. Tapi aku senang!" seru Orine memberi mereka semangat. "Aku menikmatinya."

"Ya, aku juga. Hanya saja... tunggu, kalian dengar suara itu?" Nagisa a.k.a Acchan 14th berhenti berjalan, telapaknya di taruh di belakang telinganya. Matanya terpejam, berusaha untuk fokus.

"Apa?" tanya Suzuko heran. Dia ikut mendengarkan. Pada akhirnya mereka semua diam di tempat, fokus. Suara apa?

"Ada suara... tapi aku tak begitu jelas mendengarnya," ujar Mariko / Mimori.

"Seperti suara..," Chieri diam sejenak, mendengarkan lebih fokus dan lebih dalam. "Asalnya darimana? Kalau asalnya dari studio musik disana berarti ini suara piano," Chieri menunjuk sebuah ruangan berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka.

"Betul, ini seperti piano," Kanata meng-iya-kan. "Mau periksa?"

"Iiik!" Makoto dan Sonata bergidik kencang. "Kojiharu-san masih di back stage, masa dia bisa teleportasi ke studio musik?"

"Betul juga," Suzuko mulai berpikir. "Daripada penasaran lebih baik kita lihat saja."

Mereka berjalan pelan menuju ruangan yang dimaksud. Di depan ruangan itu, Nagisa, Chieri, Orine, Yuuka, Suzuko, Kanata, dan Mariko berdesakan melihat melalui kaca kecil di pintu. Benar saja, ada yang memainkan piano di dalamnya. Karena mereka berdesakan, pintu terbuka paksa, mereka – yang berusaha melihat – jatuh. Paling bawah Kanata, Yuuka, Mariko, dan Nagisa. Di atas mereka Orine, Chieri, dan Suzuko. Makoto dan Sonata hanya bergidik.

Orang yang sedang memainkan piano berhenti karena suara pintu, menoleh dan mendapati sembilan orang di depan pintu – tujuh terjatuh, yang dua lagi hanya sweatdrop –.

"Motomiya-san, Mariko-sama, Ichijo-san, Shinonome-san, Aida-san, Kanzaki-san, Sono-san, Yokomiza-san, apa yang menyebabkan anda semua kesini?" tanya orang itu kaget. Orang itu, Hinata.

"A-ano, tadi kita hanya mendengar permainan pianomu, karena penasaran kami berdesakan melihat kamu yang sedang main piano. Permainan pianomu bagus sekali!" jelas Nagisa a.k.a Acchan 14th.

"Mau saya bantu?" tanya Hinata dengan formal dan sopan.

"Tidak usah," Kanata tersenyum memaksa karena menahan berat. "Kalian! Menyingkir dari tubuhku!" Kanata berusaha berdiri, menjatuhkan makhluk yang meniban dirinya.

Semua telah berdiri. Beres.

"Kau bisa main lagu apa saja yang dibuat S-Quadraple?" tanya Mariko.

"Semua," jawab Hinata singkat, dengan senyuman.

'Sugoi!' batin semuanya. Kagumlah, bagaimana tidak?

"Mainkan beberapa, kami mohon!" pinta Yuuka dan Orine sambil membungkuk.

"Cho-chotto... kalian tak usah membungkuk dihadapan saya...," kata Hinata tak enak. Rambut pendek hitamnya tertahan oleh topi kesayangannya. (Kalau readers-san bingung rambut seperti apa yang dia miliki, dia memiliki rambut campuran antara Ya*a*oto Ta**shi dan Kir*ga*a Kaz**o alias Kir*to)

"Baiklah, saya akan memainkannya," kata Hinata pasrah seraya duduk di kursi piano. Tangannya menyentuh tuts halus piano, lalu mulai menekannya sesuai irama dan nada. Tangannya dengan cepat berganti oktav, kadang ia melakukan _cresendo _dan _decresendo, _membuat lagunya makin menarik. Matanya terpejam, merasakan jarinya mnyentuh tutsnya dengan lancar. Yang mendengarkannya merasa lebih rileks, bahu mereka lebih ringan. Tak ada yang mengantuk, semuanya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

TENG...

Semua bertepuk tangan. Apa yang Hinata mainkan barusan? Sakura No Hanabiratachi. Bagian terakhir yang merupakan ringtone stasiun gambir membuat mereka mengenang masa lalu. Sungguh indah, menurut mereka.

"I-itu... hanya amatiran. Masih banyak yang lebih bagus dariku," Hinata berdiri menghadap mereka setelah mereka bertepuk tangan, kepalanya digaruk pelan.

"Sama sekali bukan amatiran," kata Mariko sungguh-sungguh.

"Sekali lagi!" pinta Sonata. "Shou Ponytail, UZA, Valentine Kiss, dan Aitakatta!"

"B-boleh." sekali lagi dia duduk menghadap piano dan mulai memainkannya. Shou Ponytail, tangan kanan terdiri dari tiga oktav, pengiringnya – tangan kiri – empat oktav. Dia memainkannya dengan jeda beberapa detik di setiap pergantian lagu.

Tepuk tangan meriah lagi untuknya. Lalu tiba-tiba Suzuko bertanya, "instrumen apa saja yang kau bisa?"

"Ada gitar, electrik bass, drum, dan piano. Hanya itu."

**-TBNS-**

**TBNS? TBNS apa? Jawaban: To Be Next Stage. Susahnya membuat fic, tapi peluh saya tak sia-sia. Nah, berhubung fic ini menceritakan tentang saya sendiri, mungkin tak terlalu susad juga. Kalau soal bisa memainkan lagu dengan piano itu hanya karangan. Saya hanya bisa memainkan enam lagu AKB/AKB00.**

**Saya tunggu review, minna-san. Arigatou gozaimasu. Saya minta tolong kalau saja ada typo dan ada yang tidak mengerti kasih tau saya, dan saya minta maaf akan hal itu.**

**Arigatou, soshite, jane~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – normal pov**

"Kau bisa memainkan itu semua?" Makoto mengerjap kaget.

"Hm!" Hinata mengangguk.

"Coba mainkan... bass!" pinta Sonata lagi. Hinata hanya bisa menurut. Perimntaan dari member 0048 sih. Lalu dia berjalan menuju sebuah tas yang menggantung di dinding. Dia ambil, lalu tas itu dia pangku. Dia mencoba membuka resletingnya. Setelah itu, dia mengalungkan electric bass-nya. Tangannya menggapai speaker, memutar lagu No Thank You dari Houkago Tea Time dari anime/manga K-*N.

Jari-jari lentiknya memetik senar tebal bass. Dari kunci F, G, Cm, dan seterusnya. Dia lebih sering menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya untuk memetik senar, namun terkadang dia memakai jempol dan jari manis.

Tepuk tangan lagi dari para kenkyuusei dan dua senbatsu.

"A-ano, bukannya anda semua harus pergi ke taman? Acara pertukaran coklat itu," Hinata memperingatkan.

"Ohya! Shimatta!" semua kenkyuusei dan dua senbatsu itu bergegas meninggalkan ruangan ini, meninggalkan asap-asap karena mereka berlari. Raut wajah mereka terlihat sekilas ketakutan, mungkin karena Tsubasa.

"Hm, okelah. Rencanaku dimulai sekarang."

-/\/\/\/\-

"Kalian bawa coklat kalian?" tanya Tsubasa dengan mic volume sedang. Yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Tungu disini, kita akan membawakan sebuah lagu dan nanti ada tamu datang," tambahnya yang membuat mereka heran. Tamu? Jarang sekali Tsubasa mengundang tamu.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah Grand Piano abad 21 dibawa dengan beberapa pekerja kekar, lalu ditaruh pelan-pelan di atas rumput datar. Instrumen itu berwarna hitam legam mengilat, dengan tuts hitam-putih dan bangku identik.

"Kojiharu-san, kamu mau main piano?" tanya Nagisa.

"Hm," Kojiharu menggeleng. "Tsubasa-san, siapa yang akan bermain piano?"

"Namanya Fuutari Kittan, datang dari Italianustar," jawab Tsubasa sambil mengutak-atik Electronic Glass atau EG. "Katanya dia akan sedikit telat."

"Italianustar," gumam Chieri. "Otou-san pernah kesana."

"Benarkah? Ceritakan padaku apa yang ada disana!" seru Nagisa memohon dengan Puppy Eyes-nya.

"Baiklah. Kata Otou-san, disana ada replika colosseum dan menara pisa. Kau tahu, kan?" jelas Chieri lalu Nagisa mengangguk. "Lalu, disana ada beberapa kota romantis dan banyak seni yang berkembang disana. Lukisan mereka bagus, mungkin keturunan orang Itali yang hidup di planet bumi sebelum planet itu hancur. Disana banyak pemain orkestra yang terlatih dan sering melakukan penampilan klasik. Otou-san punya CD-nya," jelas Chieri. Nagisa mengangguk yang kedua kalinya tanda mengerti.

"Kau hebat, Chieri," ujar Nagisa mengerjap kagum.

"I-itu biasa saja," Chieri tersenyum simpul. Tiba-tiba ada suara yang terdengar.

"A-ano, watashi wa Fuutari Kittan, yoroshiku." orang dengan kemeja putih dengan lengan digulung sampai siku itu keluar dari pintu belakang, membungkuk 90 derajat, lalu tegap lagi. Kakinya yang memakai celana jeans lusuh dan sepatu kets Allstar berwarna hitam berjalan menuju piano fantastik itu.

Rambut hitam pendeknya yang tadi ingin menari di terpa angin tertahan oleh topi biru tua miliknya, wajahnya tak begitu terlihat karena topi yang ia pakai terlalu kebawah, tapi terlihat dia memakai kacamata rabun jauh dengan bingkai berwarna hitam.

Perlahan dia duduk. Dia tak begitu tinggi, hanya setinggi Kanata atau Makoto. Saat dia duduk, dia tak menyadari dari tadi semuanya memperhatikan dia. Para Generasi 77 dan dua senbatsu – Nagisa/Acchan dan Mimori/Mariko – merasa mengenali wajahnya.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu?" tanya empat sekawan – Nagisa, Chieri, Yuuka, dan Orine – serempak.

Lalu Kittan menggeleng. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat, kemudian dia meletakkan tangannya di atas piano itu. "Kapan acaranya akan dimulai?"

"Sekarang."

Keadaan yang semula tegang menjadi damai diiringi piano, beberapa berwajah merah karena malu memberikan coklatnya. Dan yang memalukannya beberapa agak memekik saat memberikan coklat karena sifat Tsundere mereka keluar. Contoh saja Megu (untuk Sae), Makoto (untuk Suzuko), Kanata (untuk Takamina dengan memalukan karena dia adalah kapten kenkyuusei), dan yang lain. Semuanya kebagian coklat, tapi pasti coklatnya hanya sedikit, karena mereka tahu pasti kenyang setelah acara 'Memakan Coklat Bersama Fans'. Mayuyu hanya bisa pasrah dan mendesah mendapat sedikit coklat(walau di acara sebelumnya dia mendapat sangat banyak coklat), dan membuat Yukirin menjadi merasa bersalah.

Lalu, apa lagu yang Kittan bawakan? Valentine Kiss dan beberapa lagu yang bisa diiringi piano. Dia bisa membuat lagunya jadi 1-3 menit lebih panjang dengan versinya sendiri yang tak mengubah inti lagu. Dia juga membawakan For Elise, Canon, Minuett, beberapa lagu Mozart, Beethoven, Heumann, Schubert, Chopin, Johann Sebastian Bach, dan yang lain.

"Arigatou," sekarang giliran ucapan terima kasih dan senyuman terima kasih juga. Semua puas. Sangat puas, bisa dibilang. Termasuk Kittan, dia juga sedang berterima kasih. Lagunya telah selesai, sekarang waktunya untuk pulang. Saat dia hendak berjalan ke sisi samping taman, Nagisa mencegahnya.

"Wajahmu manis. Ma-maksudku, wajahmu manis seperti perempuan, tapi sedikit keren. Kau, perempuan, ya?" tanya Nagisa tak terlalu yakin karena bagian 'itu'-nya sangat rata seperti lelaki.

"Kalau aku boleh bertanya, kau umur berapa?"

"14, Maeda-san," jawabnya, lalu pergi.

"Nagisa! Kau sedang apa?!" Orine menghampiri Nagisa yang sendirian di sisi samping taman belakang.

Nagisa menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Tadi kau kasih coklat ke siapa?" ucap Orina penasaran, walau dia sudah tau jawabannya.

"Chieri dan Yuuko-san," jawab Nagisa sambil tersenyum. "Kau?"

"A-aku Yuuka dan anggota kenkyuusei. Maaf kalau kau tidak kebagian coklat," ujarnya tak enak.

"Ya, tak apa. Aku juga minta maaf."

"Ayo kita ke asrama. Maksudku ke kamar kita."

"Baiklah."

-[]-

"Rencanaku berhasil," ujar gadis berambut hitam itu senang. Lalu dia berjalan menuju kantor Tsubasa.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kantor Tsubasa, dia mengetuknya pelan, takut mengganggu. "Permisi," ujarnya pelan.

"Hinata? Masuklah," terdengar suara wanita dari dalam. Lalu gadis dengan panggilan Hinata itu masuk. "Kau kesini untuk mengambil dokumennya, kan?" tanya Tsubasa sambil memandang komputernya.

Hinata mengangguk lalu mendekati meja Tsubasa.

"Terima kasih," katanya setelah dia mengambil dokumen yang disodorkan Tsubasa.

"Ya, douita."

-[]-

"Kau lihat permainan piano tadi? Keren," seru Nagisa bersemangat.

"Kau begitu bersemangat, ada apa? Dan seharusnya, kan, kalian bergabung dengan kelompok senbatsu," Kanata menunjuk Nagisa dan Mariko.

"Kami mau main," kata Nagisa dengan evil grinn. Semuanya sweatdrop.

"Okelah. Besok libur, jadi kita main monopoli saja," balas Kanata.

"Jangan monopoli!" bantah Makoto dan Sonata. "Kita main ToD aja."

Oke, ada yang setuju dengan semangat 48, ada yang bergidik ngeri.

-[]-

**Di kamar Nagisa, Chieri, dan Suzuko**.

"Puru, puru," ujar Sonata dengan gemas sambil memutar pensil. Ah, Nagisa, Chieri, Orine, Yuuka, Makoto, Suzuko, Kanata, Sonata, dan Mimori sedang duduk melingkar disana. Permainan baru saja dimulai.

Pensil memutar cepat, lama-lama melambat, lalu berhenti.

"Sonata~" Kanata menyeringai licik.

"ToD?" tanya Orine tanpa basa-basi.

"D," balas Sonata ketakutan.

"Benarkah? Kau sungguh pilih itu?" tanya Chieri dengan senyuman iblis.

"T deh!" tolak Sonata.

"Tak bisa~" ujar Makoto jahil. "Keputusan pertama adalah yang segalanya."

Sonata menggerutu dan mengumpat dalam hati.

"Pergi ke rumah hantu di Jalan Byaric, sendirian," suruh Mariko. Semuanya senyum-senyum.

TENG

Pensil diputar dengan lesu oleh anggota termuda 0048. Tiba-tiba karena Sonata menggebrak lantai dengan kesal, pensil yang ia putar melayang, melambung ke udara. Semuanya memperhatikan dengan seksama.

TRAK!

Pensil itu jatuh berdiri dengan putaran seperti balerina, lama-kelamaan miring, lalu jatuh tertidur dan putarannya berhenti.

Sunyi.

Sunyi.

Sunyi.

Sunyi.

Sunyi.

Sunyi.

Sunyi.

Sunyi.

Senyap.

"YABAAAAAA!"

"Ara, tak kusangka."

"Chi-Chieri..."

"ToD?"

"Lebih baik T."

"Chieri merasa paling hebat di kenkyuusei, ya?" Sonata tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kata-kata yang... sulit dijelaskan.

"T-tidak, ko!" mukanya merah, entah kenapa. Chieri tsundere, ya?

"Oke, aku mau tanya," Suzuko mengangkat tangannya. "Maaf kalau lancang, Chieri-san pernah suka sama orang?"

TENG

Chieri pingsan di tempat dengan wajah merah padam. Siapa yang memutar pensil? Jangan tanya. Pasti Nagisa.

"..."

-[]-

"Mereka kemana?" tanya si gadis berambut brownies.

"Main di kamar Chieri," jawab Kojiharu tersenyum, lalu hendak meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tomochin heran.

"Aku?" Kojiharu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, disertai anggukan Tomochin. "Aku mau main piano, refreshing," lanjutnya santai, lalu pergi.

"Hm, hm, hm," Kojiharu bersenandung riang di koridor luas asrama. Di sisi koridor itu banyak ruang berjajar. Kakinya mengikuti irama senandungannya.

Tanpa merasa ganjil dia memasuki studio musik yang sedang dipakai.

Senyumannya pudar, air mukanya berubah menjadi waspada dan heran. "Anata wa dare desu ka?"

Makhluk yang sedang memainkan piano itu berhenti, menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia kaget, spontan berdiri.

"Sumimasen!" dia membungkuk terus menerus. "Sa-saya Kuzaku Hinata. Apakah Kojima-san ingat-" ucapannya terputus olehnya sendiri. Rasanya tak mungkin Kojiharu mengingat orang seperti dia.

"Aku ingat kamu. Kamu, kan, yang waktu itu ada di ruang makan?" tebak Kojiharu, menempelkan ujung telunjuk di dagu.

"Y-ya," jawabnya tak percaya.

"Kau bisa main piano?" tanya Kojiharu penasaran.

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Coba mainkan Ave Maria-nya Schubert," pintanya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Hinata mengangguk lagi, lalu duduk di kursi piano. Dia menarik napas panjang, lalu membuangnya perlahan.

Dia memainkannya hampir sempurna.

"Not terakhir kau salah," Kojiharu terkekeh. "Seharusnya C."

"Iya," Hinata menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku tak begitu mahir."

"Tapi tadi sangat bagus."

"Kojima-san, kan, bisa main piano. Kalau boleh, Kojima-san bisa main For Elise?" tanya Hinata gugup, takut lancang.

"Tentu!" Kojiharu berjalan riang menuju piano, lalu duduk di kursinya. Dia memejamkan matanya, rileks.

Semuanya dilemaskan.

Permainannya sempurna.

"Sugoi! Andaikan aku bisa main seperti itu!" ucap gadis tigabelas tahun itu kagum.

"Kau hebat. Oh ya, tadi namamu siapa?" Kojiharu lupa akan hal itu.

"Kuzaku Hinata. Kojima-san boleh memanggilku apa saja," balasnya tersenyum simpul.

"Berarti kau boleh memanggilku Kojiharu."

-[]-

"SENJATA MAKAN TUAN! DASAR PENSIL SIALAN!"

"Benar juga. Selamat, Nagisa."

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN SELAMAT?! INI JAUH DARI SELAMAT, YUUKA!"

Teriakan iblisnya menggelegar. Kaca jendela bergetar hampir pecah. Nagisa mencaci pensil yang diputarnya, sedangkan pensil itu hanya sweardrop.

"ToD?"

"O!"

"Mana bisa!"

"Bisa dong! Katamu ToD, maka aku pilih o!" bela Nagisa.

"Terimalah takdir," Orine mengelus punggung Nagisa.

Nagisa menghela napas. "Baiklah. D."

"Peluk Ushiyama-sensei!"

"USO!"

"Tak bisa ditolak. Kalau kau mau menolak kau harus membayar kami ¥500," Makoto menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menyodorkan tangannya.

Nagisa pundung di bawah kasur. Berarti ada dua orang yang mundur dari permainan. Siapa yang memutar pensilnya? Karena Chieri sudah keluar, maka Orine-lah yang memutar pensil yang dianggap oleh Nagisa 'pensil sialan' itu.

In your, position... set!

"Suzuko, kenapa pasang Beginner?" tanya Sonata dengab lugu.

"Beginner... buat menambah ketegangan saja," kata Suzuko datar, tak merasakan kehadiran jahat disekeliling Makoto.

Pensil berhenti. Tanpa keheningan–

"KABUUUUR!"

–Yuuka kabur. Tapi sayang pintu telah dikunci jadi dia terperangkap. Burung dalam sangkar.

"T!" seru Yuuka tanpa ditanyakan.

"Masih pacaran sama Mamoru?" Sonata mengajukan pertanyaan yang hasilnya Sonata di chocking Yuuka.

"Jawab saja," ujar Kanata.

"Ka-karena peraturan yang harus kutaati maka sudah tidak, dong," Yuuka melipat tangan di depan dada, wajahnya merah memandang kearah lain. Singkat kata, tsundere.

"Paling-paling kalau sudah graduation kau pacaran lagi."

TENG

Makoto pingsan di chock oleh Yuuka, arwahnya keluar dari mulutnya. Berarti, tinggal enam orang.

Yuuka memutar pensilnya yang mulai lecet karena terus-menerus diputar. Tapi biarlah, masa bodo dengan itu.

Berhenti.

"SHIMATTAAAAAAA!"

Sang kapten kenkyuusei bersembunyi di bawah selimut Suzuko.

"Aku pilih..."

"Harus T," kata Mariko tajam. Wah, pasti ada maksud tertentu, nih.

"Oke-oke, T deh," Kanata menyerah dengan mengangkat tangannya, lalu kembali ke lingkaran makhluk-makhluk lebay (?) ini.

"Kanata-san..."

**-TBNS-**

**kONBANWA, minna-san. Chap ini hanya delapan halaman, gomen TAT. Gomen lagi kalau ada typo, kesalahan, dan yang lainnya yang mengganggu cerita.**

**Jika ada typo hubungi segera.**

**ARIGATOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – in normal pov**

"Kamu lebih pilih aku atau Takamina-san?"

"Eh?"

"..."

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tak mengerti."

"A-aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Maksudku, aku tak tahu harus pilih siapa!"

-[]-

"Kanata-san, Mariko-sama?" Orine mengguncangkan tubuh Mariko yang tertunduk, entah tidur atau kenapa, sama halnya dengan Kanata. "Kalau mengantuk kenapa tak bilang?"

"Uh, hah?" Kanata tersadar, kemudian Mariko. Mereka masih duduk melingkar.

"Setelah pensil berhenti menunjuk Kanata-san, kau dan Mariko-sama tiba-tiba tertidur duduk. Kukira kau pingsan jadi kami khawatir."

Kanata menatap tajam Mariko. Pandangannya mengatakan "apakah kita terhubung dalam mimpi?".

Mariko menggeleng. Lalu dia mengatakan sesuatu memakai bahasa tatapan. "Aku tidak yakin. Kau mimpi apa tadi?"

"Kau bertanya padaku kalau aku memilih kau atau Takamina-san, ya, kan?" balas Kanata, masih memakai bahasa tatapan.

Mariko kemudian mengangguk.

"T, kan?" tanya Makoto. Tapi pensil sudah diputar oleh kapten kenkyuusei. "Kanata-san?"

"Lanjutkan saja," ujar Kanata tanpa menoleh ke arah Makoto, raut mukanya agak kesal dan bingung, masih menatap pensil yang berputar kencang.

TREK.

"YUUKA, SELAMATKAN AKUUU!"

"Orine!" Yuuka merasa kasihan dengan temannya.

"ToD?" tanya Mariko.

"D!"

"Lapisi kelopak matamu dengan saos cabai," kata Makoto.

"IYADAAAAAA!"

TENG

Orine tepar di tempat. Yang belum menjadi korban (?) hanya Mariko.

"Karena tinggal Mariko-sama yang belum mendapatkan giliran, Mariko-sama pilih ToD?"

"T," jawabnya santai.

"Hm... susah juga," Sonata menekan tulang baji-nya dengan telunjuk, berpikir keras.

"Sampai kapan Mariko-sama tidur bareng orang tua?"

TENG

Makoto dihajar lagi. Malangnya.

"Li-lima tahun."

"Ekspresimu aneh. Kau bohong," ucap Kanata melipat tangan di depan dada.

"...!"

"Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Jyuu!"

"Sungguh? Kami tak menyangka."

BRAK!

"Minna!" Yuuko mendobrak pintu kamar Nagisa dengan wajah serius khas-nya.

-[]-

"Bahkan Yuuko kabur. Apa yang dipikirkan mereka?" gerutu Sayaka.

"Mungkin bermain. Besok libur, jadi tak masalah," ujar Sae ringan dengan wajah ikemen-nya.

"Takamina juga," tambah Sayaka, lalu mendesah.

"Kenapa kita tidak?" ajak Sae, lalu Twin Tower pergi meninggalkan ruang makan, menyisakan Tomochin, Yukirin, dan Mayu. Chef Papa? Dia sedang membeli piring.

"Aku mau ke kamarku," Tomochin meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan MaYuki.

"Apa yang kita lakukan, Mayuyu?" tanya Yukirin bosan, sambil mengetuk meja dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ayo ikut ke kamarku. Akan kutunjukkan beberapa boneka baruku," Mayu menarik tangan Yukirin, meninggalkan ruang makan yang sepi.

-[]-

"Hup!"

TAK!

TREEET!

"HOMERUN!"

"Yatta!" gadis itu melompat kegirangan. Mendapat homerun itu sangat susah.

Konsentrasinya balik ke mesin melempar bola. Badannya agak direndahkan, tangannya memegang sebuah tongkat baseball. Bahunya ditenangkan. Matanya menatap tajam mesin yang berada 6 meter di depannya. Topi baseball yang kebesaran membatasi penglihatannya.

BUF!

TAK!

"Nyaris sekali," ujarnya agak kecewa. Bola yang ia pukul hanya mengenai ujung lingkaran target. Dia tidak mendapat homerun.

Sekali lagi, konsentrasinya hanya kepada mesin yang nantinya akan melontarkan beberapa bola dengan jeda di masing-masing bola setengah menit.

BUF!

TAK!

"Setidaknya pukulanku meningkat dari yang terakhir kali," Takamina melihat sebuah layar besar disampingnya. Kecepatan memukulnya 150 km/h. Yah, lumayan.

Dia sering berangan-angan. Andaikan dia bisa mengikuti klub baseball pasti dia akan jauh lebih baik. Tapi jadwalnya sebagai kapten AKB0048 sangat ketat. Dia tak bisa terus-menerus izin di hari kegiatan klub mulai. Dia juga ingin jago menjadi pichter baseball. Lemparan kesukaannya adalah fastball dan curve.

"Mumpung besok libur, aku harus menggunakan waktu sebaik mungkin!"

-[]-

"Yuuko-san?!"

"Dengar, shoujotachi. Ini aneh. Aku mendengar suara piano dari studio musik. Aku takut jadi aku tak memeriksanya," kata Yuuko serius.

"Piano?!" para gadis yang ada di ruangan itu min Yuuko memekik. Oh, ternyata yang pigsan sudah bangun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yuuko.

"Piano... mari kita lihat!" lalu mereka keluar kamar, menelusuri koridor, lalu berbelok di beberapa belokan dan perempatan atau pertigaan.

TREK!

Pintu studio musik yang berat dibuka paksa, memperlihatkan dua orang gadis. Satu berambut pink, satunya lagi berambut hitam memakai topi.

"Kojiharu-san? Hinata!"

"Maaf menganggu," Hinata membungkuk sedikit, lalu tersenyum.

"Minna! Ada apa kalian kesini?" tanya Kojiharu riang. Dirinya sedang duduk di bangku piano.

"Huft, jadi kalian yang sedang main piano?" Yuuko menghela napas lega. "Kukira siapa."

"Memang siapa lagi?"

"Yah, siapa tahu orang lain atau youkai atau hantu," Yuuko bergidik.

"Mana mungkin, Yuuko-san," Nagisa sweatdrop.

"Hm... anata wa, dare desu ka? Ko bisa deket sama Nyan-nyan?" Yuuko menunjuk gadis memakai topi. "Kalau kuingat kau yang waktu itu berbisik dengan Chef Papa. Kau membisikkan apa?"

"Yuuko-san, perkenalkan, dia Kuzaku Hinata," Nagisa memegang pundak Hinata.

"Kuzaku Hinata desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu," Hinata mengulangi perkenalannya lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu kalian semua."

"Itu hal biasa," Yuuko menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan bersama Nyan-nyan?" tanya Yuuko lembut sambil membuat seulas senyum.

"Kami sedang bermain~!" kata Kojiharu santai.

"Bermain?"

"Oh, pasti kalian sedang main piano, apakah aku benar?" lanjut Chieri. Hinata dan Kojiharu mengangguk serempak. "Kalian begitu gemar dengan instrumen untuk lagu klasik ini?"

"Piano tidak selalu klasik," koreksi Kojiharu sambil tersenyum. "Kadang piano mengiringi lagu rock tertentu, dan juga jazz. Kebanyakan memang klasik, tapi piano digunakan dalam berbagai hal."

"Um," Nagisa mengangguk. "Chieri, perhatikan saja Shou Ponytail. Lagu itu bukan lagu klasik, tapi lagu itu memakai piano."

"Ah," Suzuko menepuk telapak tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya yang dikepal. "Aku pernah lihat waktu itu di Yo*t*be, ada dua orang duet memainkan Kono Namida Wo Kimi Ni Sasagu dengan piano. Hinata-san dan Kojiharu-san bisa, kan?"

Mereka mengangguk.

"Tentu saja," kata Kojiharu meyakinkan.

"Bisa mainkan sekarang?" pekik Makoto dan Sonata, diikuti anggukan mereka para pemain piano di asrama 00 ini.

"Masalahnya pianonya hanya ada satu," Yuuko mengingatkan. "Pake keyboard bisa, kan?"

"Rasanya bisa," ujar Hinata sambil mencari sebuah tas besar di pojok ruangan. "Saya ingat terakhir kali dimainkan saya taruh disini."

"Tas persegi besar berwarna hitam itu? Rasanya aku lihat ada di lemari, deh," Kanata menudingkan jarinya, matanya menatap langit ruangan.

Hinata beranjak lalu berjalan menuju lemari besar, sangat besar. Dia membuka pintu besar dan berat lemari itu, lalu terbatuk karena debu-debu yang keluar. Tangannya meraih hati-hati tas hitam besar yang ada di dalam lemari, lalu menggendongnya di belakang punggung.

"Tidak berat?" tanya Yuuko khawatir.

"Tidak, ko. Coba saja Ooshima-san menggendongnya," katanya menarik senyuman sambil berjalan, lalu membuka tas itu didekat piano yang dipakai Kojiharu. Sambil merakit keyboard itu, dia bersenandung kecil. (Tapi Hinata memang benar. Tidak berat ko~)

"Kalian menggelar konser saja," Orine berkata spontan.

"Oh iya! Teman-teman, aku punya berita," kata Kojiharu riang dan menyengir lebar.

"Berita?"

"Iya. Bulan depan aku akan konser piano bersama...," Kojiharu berpikir sebentar. "Futi.. Futa... Kiri..."

"Fuutari Kittan," koreksi Hinata. "Eh, sumimasen!"

"Tak apa," balas Kojiharu.

"Sugoi! Fuutari Kittan yang tadi, kan? Dia bermain sangat hebat!" ujar Nagisa semangat.

"Nagisa... kau kadang mengerikan saat bersemangat," ujar Yuuka.

"Tapi itu hebat!"

-[]-

**Sementara mereka ribut, disisi lain ada...**

"Huft," gadis itu mengelap keringatnya dengan punggung tangannya yang mulai basah. Untungnya di ruangan super besar itu ada banyak AC. Dimana dia, siapa dia?

Dia berada di sebuah bilik baseball, setiap bilik dibatasi dengan jaring-jaring tebal menggunakan tambang. Pintunya memakai tirai dengan tambang juga, agar meminimalkan kerusakan bola baseball yang kuat itu. Coba bayangkan kalau pintu itu menggunakan kayu atau tripleks, pasti beberapa minggu kemudian sudah hancur. Jika pakai besi, memang kuat, tapi tak bisa merendam suara. Dan kalau saja pintunya dilapisi karpet, itu akan menambah biaya.

Tapi, toh, pusat pelatihan ini sedang kosong.

Gadis berambut hijau itu mengenal beberapa pelanggan yang sering datang. Pelanggan yang datang pun pasti mengenali gadis yang bernama asli Arisawa Shiori ini.

Yang dia tau, pelanggan yang sering datang dan mengenalnya akrab itu bernama Yuuki Katou. Gadis ceria itu berambut hitam panjang yang sering dikuncir kuda atau dimasukkan ke topi biru tua kesayangannya. Orangnya agak ceroboh, tapi sopan. Dan, yang mengenalkan Takamina pada baseball adalah Yuuki Katou itu. Sayangnya dia tak kesini malam ini.

Takamina mengehela napas berat. Kecepatan memukulnya meningkat lagi menjadi 185 km/h. Dia juga memakai bat terbaik saat ini karena pemilik baseball center ini sangat baik hati, ramah, dan tidak sombong.

Dia terdiam sebentar lalu mematikan mesin pelempar bola berwarna hijau gelap. Topi lembabnya ia lepas, memuncratkan beberapa keringat dari rambut. Rambutnya kini berantakan dan basah, begitu pula seluruh tubuhnya. Dia melakukan 200 pukulan tadi.

"Pasti pemain profesional disana lebih berkeringat," ujarnya sambil ngos-ngosan. Dia melakukan 6 homerun dari 200 pukulan.

Sambil mengeringkan lehernya memakai handuk dengan tangan kiri, dia mengambil botol minumnya menggunakan tangan kanan. Lalu tangan kirinya berhenti menggosok leher dengan handuk dan membuka tutup botolnya, lalu ia minum.

Dia melamun, lalu teringat dengan manga B*g Wind*p. Dia belum membaca chapter terakhir. Lalu dia bangkit, keluar dari bilik itu dan mengembalikan batnya.

-[]-

**Studio Musik desu~**

"Oh! Sugoi!"

Tepuk tangan riuh membanjiri telinga Kojiharu dan Hinata.

"Uh, itu biasa saja," ujar Hinata tersenyum dan mengaruk kepala belakangnya. Kojiharu, sih, hanya tersenyum simpul seperti biasa.

"Kojiharu-san! Coba mainkan lagu-lagu terkenal," seru Yuuka.

Kojiharu menatap senang ke Hinata. Hinata terkejut tak bisa berkata apapun. "Baiklah, aku akan mainkan Waltz."

Jarinya mulai menekan ringan tuts-tuts piano, suaranya berdentingan lembut. Matanya terpejam sambil tersenyum. Dirasakannya suhu di ruangan itu menghangat. Kakinya terkadang menginjak sebuah balok yang mengambung ke piano – yang bisa membuat nada lebih panjang walau tuts-nya tak dipencet–, cresendo dan decresendo-nya terdengar jelas.

Nada yang dibunyikan terakhir langsung disambut tepuk tangan meriah...

"Bersama Fuutari Kittan, ya?" desis gadis berambut hitam itu pelan, bahkan tak terdengar, sambil diam-diam memasang seringai senang.

-[]-

**Esoknya, di asrama 0048...**

"Takamina! Takamina! Takamina! Bangun!" Sayaka mengguncangkan tubuh kapten kecil itu kencang.

Matanya terbuka perlahan, matanya menyamai dengan cahaya yang terang pagi itu.

Ternyata ia tertidur di meja, di depan sebuah laptop yang baterainya sudah sekarat. Rambutnya amat berantakan, setidaknya lebih berantakan dari yang semalam.

"Sayaka? Yokatta aku sudah bangun. Arigatou, Sayaka," ujar Takamina lemas, mengantuk. Tapi apa boleh buat? Dia beranjak dari kursinya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi yang berada di sebelah kamarnya. Oh, dia sekamar dengan Sayaka.

Saat Takamina sudah di dalam kamar mandi, Sayaka berteriak di depan pintu. "Pakai baju yang rapi, kita akan pergi!" serunya.

-Identity-  
Akimoto Sayaka dengan nama asli Igarashi Akira kerap dipanggil Sayaka, tinggi 171 cm, memakai kemeja tanpa lengan yang dalamannya kaos sejuk. Memakai jins yang digulung sampai tulang kering, dan sepatu kuning berkerah dengan tali putih yang serasi.  
-Identity-

Dia pun berjalan menuju ruang makan.

-[]-

"Kojiharu," panggil Tomochin lembut.

-Identity-  
Itano Tomomi dengan panggilan Tomochin bernama asli Itano Tomoyo, tinggi 156 cm, memakai sweater tipis dengan kemeja perempuan dibaliknya. Hot pants-nya amat pendek, hanya se-paha. Sepatunya hak tak terlalu tinggi berwarna putih, memakai kalung emas asli.  
-Identity-

Kojiharu yang sedang makan menoleh kearahnya.

-Identity-  
Kojima Haruna dengan panggilan KojiHaru, bernama asli Sakuragi Chiharu, tinggi 163 cm, memakai terusan berwarna putih dengan laging pink se-tempurung lutut. Sepatunya hak agak tinggi berwarna putih dengan 'sparkle-sparkle' yang terus bersinar jika terpantul oleh cahaya.  
-Identity-

"Ya?" balas Kojiharu.

"Ah, aku hanya mau makan bersama," Tomochin menarik salah satu bangku kosong di sebelah Kojiharu. Ya, ruang makan itu sepi, hanya kenkyuusei, Tomochin, Kojiharu, Acchan dan Mariko ada di meja Kenkyuusei. "Kau tau yang lain kemana?"

"Aku tak tau," Kojiharu menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah."

Ternyata, para Kenyuusei dan dua senbatsu disana sedang berusaha menahan rasa kantuk mereka. Tadi malam mereka mendengarkan permainan piano Kojiharu sampai tengah malam. Inilah resiko nekad begadang.

"Minna, semangatlah, hari ini kita akan pergi berwisata," seru Kanata lemas dengan kantung mata yang bertengger di kelopak mata bawahnya, sama seperti yang lain.

"Um," mereka mengangguk pelan dan lemas.

"Minna? Sudah siap semua?" panggil Tsubasa di depan pintu.

**-TBNS-**

**Yak, minna-san, ini adalah chapter 3 desu! Mohon bimbingannya dengan saran, pendapat, dan kritik desu!**

**Untuk review, yang selanjutnya akan dibalas di the next chap! Arigatou! Oh, dan juga, maafkan saya kalau ada typo~**

**Ja, matta ne!**


	4. Fuutari Kittan

**Chapter 4 – in normal pov**

"Sudah...," jawab Makoto malas.

"Yang lain kemana?"

-[]-

Sambil bersenandung di dalam ruangannya, dia sedang merapikan kerah kemejanya yang berwarna krem pucat. Lalu telapak tangannya mengusap cepat pipa celana jins biru tua pendek yang dipakai oleh gadis itu. Setelahnya, dia merapikan kaos kaki putih se-tulang kering yang agak berantakan, dan sedikit menyisir rambut hitam pendeknya, dia menaruh topi biru tua kesayangannya di atas kepala. Lalu dia memakai kacamata rabun jauh berbingkai hitam. Tak lupa topi kesayangannya menutupi wajah si gadis..

Sekarang dia siap menjadi Fuutari Kittan.

Memegang gagang pintunya, ia memutarnya agar bisa terbuka. Dia melangkahkan kakinya pelan di lantai kayu asrama, tak bersuara agar tak ketahuan. Kalau saja ketahuan, tamat riwayatnya.

Kakinya melangkah ke gudang asrama 0048, ingin mengambil sesuatu.

Dia menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Dan benda itu hanyalah sebuah bola basket berwarna coklat-jingga bergaris kuning.

-[]-

"Kita sampai!" seru Nagisa, merentangkan tangannya dan menghirup udara segar yang bebas dari polusi kota.

"Kenapa Tsubasa-san membawa kita kesini? Ke Akibastar Parkland?" tanya Orine.

"Kita akan bermain disini! Dan disini ada sesi foto untuk tema Amusement Park yang akan dirilis bulan depan. Jadi sebaiknya kalian bersiap!" seru Tsubasa berkobar dengan semangat 48.

"Berarti kita menginap?" tanya Kanata mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Tsubasa mengangguk. "Kalian akan ke spot masing-masing jam 12 nanti. Jangan lupa pakai tabir surya dan berdandan."

"Kami bebas memilih spot kami?" tanya Yukirin, tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Mayu.

"Karena sesi foto ini butuhpaling lama dua hari, kita akan menginap disini," jelas Tsubasa. "Kalian akan tidur di masing-masing kamar yang sudah disediakan. Kenkyuusei akan dibagi dua kelompok, senbatsu juga akan dibagi menjadi dua kelompok. Kelompok kenkyuusei pertama: Chieri, Yuuka, dan Orine yang akan berada di kamar nomor 77. Kelopompok kenkyuusei kedua: kanata, Makoto, Suzuko dan Sonata yang akan berada di kamar nomor 78. Kelompok senbatsu pertama: Takamina, Mariko, Sae, Mayuyu dan Yukirin yang akan berada di kamar nomor 79, dan kelompok terakhir: Yuuko, Tomochin, Kojiharu, Sayaka dan Acchan yang akan berada di kamar nomor 80. Para kru akan menggunakan kamar di lantai 1 dari nomor 5 sampai 13, Chef Papa menggunakan kamar nomor 8, Ushiyama..."

"Ya?" sahut Ushiyama.

"Oh, namamu tak ada disini. Kau harus bayar sendiri," kata Tsubasa ringan tanpa merasakan aura jahat yang menyembul keluar dari pori-pori kulit Ushiyama.

"Dan," lanjut Tsubasa, "Jika kalian butuh aku, aku akan berada di kamar nomor 12. Barang-barang kalian – baju-baju dan segalanya – akan dibawakan kesini pada jam 11. Jam 12 kalian harus sudah siap dan bertemu denganku di taman belakang hotel."

Mereka semua langsung menuju hotel bintang 5 yang dibicarakan, dengan santainya sambil bersenda gurau tanpa tau ada yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

-[]-

Ketika bulan sudah bertengger di tempat yang benar, para kenkyuusei dan mantannya berkumpul di kamar nomor 77. Muka mereka bertaut heran.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Minna, tadi malam di bawah bantal kalian ada coklat, tidak? Aku menemukannya tapi aku masih menyimpannya," ujar Acchan sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. "Aku tak membuangnya atau memberikan coklat ini pada yang lain karena disini ada namaku."

"A-aku juga!" semuanya yang tentu saja berada di kamar itu berteriak setengah blush.

"Aku tak tau siapa yang memberikan ini...," ujar Makoto lesu.

"Siapa yang mau memberi kita coklat? Ushiyama-sensei tak mungkin, Chef Papa... bisa saja. Tapi untuk apa? Apalagi para kru."

"Masa hantu?" ucap Nagisa menggigil.

"Kau yang bilang itu tak mungkin pada Yuuko-san," kata Yuuka sambil sweatdrop.

"Aku bawa," ujar Suzuko sambil menunjukkan sekotak coklat utuh berbentuk bintang. "Aku juga belum memakannya sama sekali."

"Coba kalian cicipi," saran Sonata sambil memasang Puppy Eyes. Acchan dan Suzuko menuruti saja. Mereka sebenarnya juga penasaran. Mereka membuka kotak coklat mereka, lalu melihat coklat berbentuk bulatan kecil yang memenuhi kotak itu. Masing-masing mengambil satu butir, lalu memakannya.

"Kh!" keduanya tersedak. Satu matanya disipitkan, lidah mereka dijulurkan. "Pahit!"

Mereka semua terkekeh.

"Aku baru ingat. Sepertinya aku bawa. Minna, coba cek tas kalian apakah kalian bawa atau tidak," ujar Chieri lalu beranjak mengambil tasnya lalu membuka resletingnya. Dia sendiri terkejut saat melihat isi tasnya. Karena penasaran, semuanya mengelilingi Chieri.

"Doushita, Chieri?"

"Iia, aku bawa coklatnya," ujarnya sambil tersenyum garing, lalu mengambilnya. Saat dia membuka kotak coklat yang berbentuk segitiga itu bau semerbak coklat yang sedap meruak ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Coklat putih bercampur coklat susu yang mempunyai berbagai bentuk. Gadis yang memilikinya itu mengambil satu potong yang berbentuk hati, lalu memakannya perlahan.

-[]-

"Semuanya pahit," lapor Kanata pahit seperti pahitnya coklat yang dia makan.

"Aku mau mengambil udara segar dulu," Acchan beranjak dari tempatnya lalu mulai memutar knop pintu hingga pintu di hadapannya terbuka. Dia keluar dan menutup kembali pintu kayu jati mahal itu perlahan. Kakinya melangkah untuk menelusuri koridor luas di hotel itu. Dia pergi ke taman belakang, lalu duduk di sebuah ayunan.

Telinganya menangkap suara pantulan benda. halus dan empuk, rasanya. Nalurinya mengantarnya ke sumber suara, dimana dia menemukan seseorang yang dia kenal sedang memantulkan bola basket di lapangan yang disinari lampu jalanan.

"Fuutari-san?" panggilnya setelah mengenali wajah pria yang sedang bermain basket itu.

"Ya?" dirinya menoleh lalu dribble-nya berhenti. Dia memegang bola itu dengan kedua tangannya. Topinya masih terlalu kebawah, dan memakai kacamata. Poninya yang berantakan juga menutupi matanya.

"Kau sungguh Fuutari Kittan!" seru Nagisa riang.

"Motomiya-san! Ssstt!" desisnya khawatir. "Para bodyguardku akan menemukanku disini jika anda teriak," suaranya pun memelan.

"Ara, gomen," ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala bagian belakangnya. "Kau sedang main basket ya~?"

"Seperti yang anda lihat, ya," jawabnya halus, lalu mulai men-dribble lagi dan berhenti, tiba-tiba dia melempar bolanya kearah ring. Tapi sayangnya bolanya terkena bagian samping dan memantul kearah sebaliknya. Singkat kata, tidak masuk.

"Sayang sekali," ujar Nagisa terkejut.

"Saya tidak berbakat dalam olahraga favorit saya ini," Kittan mengambil bolanya yang menggelinding melewatinya.

**-Identity-**  
**Pria bernama Fuutari Kittan yang gemar memakai topi. Dia juga memakai kacamata rabun jauh berbingkai hitam polos yang mengilap. Dia memakai kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung hingga siku dan memakai sweater hijau muda bergaris hijau tua. Mengenakan jins lusuh yang tidak terlalu ketat dan sepatu kets dengan tali yang berbeda warna. Yang kiri oranye, yang kanan merah. Tingginya 156 cm. Yah, agak pendek untuk lelaki berumur 13 tahun ini.**  
**-Identity-**

"Tapi tadi nyaris. Biarkan aku mencobanya," Acchan mendekati Kittan dan mengambil bola darinya.

**-Identity-**  
**Maeda Atsuko alias Acchan yang bernama asli Motomiya Nagisa ini memakai baju tipis yang panjang berwarna krem dengan dalaman kaos sejuk berwarna ungu dengan garis putih, mengenakan rok pendek berwarna hitam. Kakinya dilapisi bot se-betis berwarna hitam. Umurnya 13 tahun, tingginya bahkan sama dengan Kittan.**  
**-Identity-**

Dia mulai men-dribble bola basket itu, lalu melemparnya di dalam garis dalam.

Dia melompat kegirangan saat tau bahwa bolanya masuk.

"Kerja bagus, Motomiya-san!" Kittan juga ikut senang dan memasang senyum simpul yang membuat Acchan blush.

"Jump shoot-nya keren! Andai aku bisa bermain seperti itu," ujar lelaki itu.

"I-itu biasa saja! Coba kamu lempar!"

Kittan hanya menuruti perkataan sang idol itu. Dia mengambil bolanya lalu melemparnya di luar garis lingkar luar. Bolanya melambung lalu masuk ke ring secara sempurna.

"Itu three point shoot!" seru Nagisa terkesima.

"Hanya kebetulan, kok!" lurusnya dan bergidik setelah mendapat deathglare dari Acchan.

"Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan!" katanya lalu mendengus kesal.

"Motomiya-san..."

"Ya?"

-[]-

"Makan malamnya enak~ Chef Papa hontoni arigatou!" kata Makoto sambil membuat muka kucing dan dibalas sapaan dari Chef Papa. "Kalau boleh aku mau nambah lagi."

"Tentu saja!" seru Chef Papa riang lalu kembali memasak.

Yuuko berdiri dari kursinya lalu mengambil mic di atas panggung yang ada di ruang makan itu. Setelah mengetes apakah mic itu berfungsi atau tidak, dia berkata,

"Minna," panggilnya dan membuat semuanya menoleh kearahnya. "Kalian semua mendapatkan coklat di bawah bantal kalian kan?"

"Jadi Yuuko-san yang menaruhnya?!" Kanata menggebrak meja kaget.

"Tentu saja bukan! Kami semua para senbatsu juga mendapatkan coklat entah dari siapa. Jika kalian tau siapa yang menaruhnya, tolong beritahu aku," jelas Yuuko serius.

"Sama halnya dengan kami. Coklat kami semua pahit," kata Kanata. "Acchan telat. Katanya dia sedang mencari udara segar."

"Udara segar?"

-[]-

"Danau ini lebih luas dari yang kuduga," kata Acchan sambil merentangkan tangannya. "Untuk apa kita kesini?"

"Lihat itu," Kittan menunjuk sebuah jembatan kayu yang menghubungkan ke tengah danau. Di ujung jembatan yang dibuat lebih lebar dari yang sebelumnya terdapat sebuah grand piano abad 19 berwarna putih.

"Aku akan menggelar konser disini, tepat malam ini, sekarang juga. Ayo ikut aku," lelaki itu pun menarik pergelangan Acchan, tapi gadis berambut pink yang gemar memakan tomat itu hanya diam.

"Aku lihat disini saja. Lagipula itu tak terlalu jauh," katanya sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Jika Motomiya-san yang bicara begitu, aku turuti saja. Jaa, kalau begitu, lihat dari sini sambil menungguku kembali. Pasti manager-ku sudah khawatir. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," lelaki berkacamata itu pun pergi. Acchan agak kecewa karena lelaki itu tak memaksanya ikut.

Gadis itu pun duduk diatas rumput tepi danau. 'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku begitu ingin dia memaksaku ikut?' protesnya dalam hati tanpa menyadari dirinya sendiri blushing.

Gadis itu melihat Kittan yang berjalan di jembatan diikuti banyak orang. Setelah sampai di depan pianonya, Kittan duduk di kursi identik piano itu. Lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu mulai memencet tuts-tuts putih bersih itu.

Yang mengejutkan, setelah lagu keenam selesai, Kittan mengambil mic dan memandang Acchan.

"Aku akan memainkan lagu terakhir ini untuk Maeda-san," katanya lembut yang mengejutkan Acchan dan para penontonnya. Tentu saja Acchan mendengarnya. Benar, dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Kittan itu, wajah Nagisa kembali memerah seperti tomat makanan kesukaannya. "For 'Acchan'."

Tangannya mulai membentuk nada lagu For Elise. Beberapa kali pedalnya dia injak dengan halus, membuat nada yang memuaskan. Dia bermain tanpa memedulikan penggemarnya yang kebanyakan perempuan yang sedang teriak ala fansgirling.

Kunci terakhir yang dia buat justru membuat keheningan melanda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Teriakan dan tepuk tangan meriah kembali terdengar. Kittan mengambil mic lagi.

"Arigatou minna-sama. Semoga kalian suka permainanku," ujarnya tulus lalu cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

-[]-

"Motomiya-san!" Kittan berlari menghampiri Acchan yang sedang melamun, tapi tersadar kembali setelah Fuutari memanggilnya.

"Kau bawa gitar?" tanya Nagisa heran sambil menunjuk instrumen yang dibawa Kittan.

"Ya," jawabnya cepat lalu duduk di samping Acchan. "Aku akan memainkan sebuah lagu untukmu."

"Cho-chotto! Tadi apa yang kau lakukan disana? Saat kau mengumumkan kau akan memainkan lagu untukku?"

"Itu... Aku hanya ingin saja. Apakah ada masalah dengan itu?" tanyanya heran dengan tampang bodoh.

"Ti-tidak."

"Baiklah. Aku akan memainkan Minuette." Tangan kanannya mengatur kunci dan menekan senar yang dimaksud, tangan kanannya mulai menggesek senar mengilap dari gitar putih itu.

Mata Nagisa berhenti mengedip, jantungnya berhenti berdetak, paru-parunya berhenti mengembang.

Waktu serasa berhenti saat Kittan memainkan gitarnya.

Kunci terakhir yang dipetik membuat Nagisa terasa hidup kembali.

"Sekarang, coba Motomiya-san nyanyi Iiwake Maybe, aku main gitarnya," pinta Kittan disertai anggukan Acchan.

"Itsumo no michi wo..."  
"Hashiru jitensha..."  
"Tachi kogi no ase ga yureru kugatsu no soyokaze..."

Alunan suara gitar yang dipetik sungguh menenangkan hati. Nadanya lembut dan halus. Semuanya terdengar begitu jelas.

"Iiwake maybe..."

Senar terakhir dipetik perlahan. Mata Nagisa membulat, lalu melihat jam tanganya.

"Tadi aku kagum, Fuutari-san. Tapi sekarang sudah jam setengah sembilan dan aku belum makan. Lain kali panggil aku Nagisa saja. Jaa nee!" dia langsung berlari meninggalkan Kittan.

"Moto- Nagisa-san!" panggil Kittan berteriak agar terdengar. "Kau boleh memanggilku Kittan."

Acchan berhenti berlari dan menghadap ke Kittan, tersenyum, lalu kembali berlari.

-[]-

"Tadaima!" seru gadis itu ngos-ngosan. Seruannya disambut oleh beberapa anggota.

"Nagisa! Darimana saja kau?! kami semua khawatir padamu!"

"Kalau kau kenapa-napa kita yang tanggung jawab!"

"Acchan!"

"Nagisa, kau sudah kembali?"

"Minna, maafkan aku. Tadi aku hanya mencari udara segar sekalian mengitari danau yang disana. Tahu-tahu aku sudah jauh, maka aku kembali setelah melihat jarum jam di tanganku," katanya bohong dengan senyum miring.

"Yasudah cepat makan atau Tsubasa akan memarahimu," kata Kanata tegas dan langsung membuat Acchan lari ketakutan menuju ruang makan.

"Chef Papa!"

"Oh, Acchan! Kau sudah pulang. Menu hari ini nasi goreng, kuharap kau menyukainya," Chef Papa menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng dan Acchan langsung menyambarnya.

"Arigatou!"

-[]-

**Esok hari...**

"Kita akan memulai sesi foto kedua. Ikuti aku," ujar Tsubasa lalu melangkah keluar hotel dan diikuti semua anggota.

Mereka berjalan sambil bercanda, Yuuko dan Takamina mulai membuat wajah konyol mereka yang pastinya akan disusul tawaan semua member. Kadang Sae berada dalam posisi yang sulit karena dikelilingi fansgirl-nya. Mayu juga merepotkan karena saat menemukan kios makanan yang bagus, dia akan berhenti dan membeli makanan atau minuman yang dijual disana.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu," ujar Takamina sambil menahan tawanya sehabis puas melihat wajah konyol Yuuko lalu memisahkan diri dari rombongan untuk pergi ke toilet.

Karena sudah 'kebelet', dia berjalan-setengah-berlari lalu menubruk keras seseorang.

"Ittaaaii~!" keluhnya.

"Sumimasen! Da- Takamina-senpai!"

Merasa dirinya dikenal oleh orang itu, sang mini kapten menoleh dan melihat temannya. "Yuuki-chan!"

"Takamina-senpai ngapain disini?" tanya gadis yang dipanggil Yuuki oleh Takamina itu.

"Aku sedang ada sesi foto. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku... kemarin aku melihat pianis bernama Fuutari Kittan menggelar konser disini, maka aku pergi menontonnya. Aku penggemarnya. Karena dia menginap maka aku ikut menginap juga," jelasnya.

"Oh, si Fuutari itu. Jaa, aku mau ke toilet dulu. Ada panggilan alami! Dan ini sudah diujung!" tanpa Yuuki sempat mengatakan sepatah kata Takamina sudah melesat menuju toilet.

"Takamina-senpai..."

**-Identity-**  
**Gadis 13 tahun dengan nama Katou Yuuki yang mengenakan topi biru tua kesayangannya, kemeja biru yang digulung se-siku, jins se-lutut, dan sepatu kulit berwarna coklat cerah**  
**-Identity-**

-[]-

"Yap! Sesi foto kedua sudah selesai!" seru Tsubasa lega. Para member menghela napas berat.

"Akhirnya~!"

"Aku mau beli minum bersama Chieri. Ada yang mau ikut?" tawar Acchan.

"Aku ikut," Kanata bangkit dari duduknya. "Ada yang mau menitipkan sesuatu?"

"Aku P*lp* Or*ng* saja."

"Poc**i Sw*a* please~," kata Makoto sok pake bahasa inggris.

"Aku air putih. Yuuka, kau air putih saja, kan?"

"Ya."

"Teh dingin."

"Aku juga teh dingin seperti Suzuko~"

"Baiklah." Setelah satu kata itu diucapkan, Acchan, CN, dan kapten berjalan menuju mesin penjual minuman yang paling lengkap di taman itu.

**-Identity-**  
**Dia adalah kapten kenkyuusei yang bersifat lumayan tsundere, namanya Shinonme Kanata yang mempunyai adik bernama Shinonome Sonata. Tingginya 157 cm yang lumayan untuk gadis berumur 15 tahun ini. Dia memakai baju biru tua tanpa lengan yang banyak rumbai di bagian depannya. Gadis ini juga mengenakan hot pants se-paha dan sabuk berwarna coklat. Sepatunya bermerk No*h St*r dengan warna hitam dan kerah merah, begitu pula talinya.**  
**-Identity-**

"Es krim cukup bagus untuk cuaca pagi ini," keluh Chieri.

**-Identity-**  
**Center Nova dari kenkyuusei sepanjang masa. Orang yang lumayan uke, tapi bisa jadi seme dalam keadaan tertentu. Menggunakan dress berwarna biru muda dengan garis kuning dipinggirnya. Roknya tinggi se-paha yang berwarna biru-putih. Pergelangan tangannya dilingkari oleh gelang yang berwarna biru muda dan putih. Seperti biasa, dia mengenakan ikat rambut bunga di kepala bagian sampingnya. Tinggi? Oh, untuk umur 13 tahun seperti dia tingginya sangat tinggi(?). 161 cm.**  
**-Identity-**

"Tapi es krim bisa merusak tubuh kita kalau makan di cuaca seperti ini," ujar Kanata menasihati.

Sementara mereka berdebat, ada sesuatu pandangan yang mengganggunya. "Kanata-san, Chieri, itu Mamoru dan Aoi, kan? Pria yang satu lagi rasanya aku tau."

Kanata dan Chieri spontan menoleh ke arah ang ditunjuk Acchan. Dan betul saja, mereka melihat pacar Yuuka (#ditendangYuuka), teman Mamoru -Aoi- sedang bermain tembak-keberuntungan disebuah kios bersama pria sebaya dengan mereka.

"Kita panggil atau tidak?" tanya Kanata yang bingung, menautkan satu alisnya.

"Ayo," kata Nagisa mantap. "Mamoru! Aoi!" Lalu Acchan, Chieri dan Kanata menghampiri mereka.

Merasa dipanggil, Mamoru dan Aoi menoleh ke sumber suara. "Motomi- maksudku Maeda-san, Sono-san, dan Shinonme-san! Douishita no?"

"Kalian ngapain disini?"

"Kami mengajak teman kami bermain," Mamoru mulai membidik sebuah boneka singa. "Perkenalkan, namanya Fuutari Kittan. Kalau tidak salah dia pernah bermain piano di asrama kalian. Kami memanggilnya Ki-kun."

Mata gadis-gadis langsung membulat sempurna, terutama Acchan. Pipinya ditempeli semburat kecil.

"Hai, yoroshiku onegaishimasu," katanya sambil membungkuk. "Saya teman dari Mamoru-kun dan Aoi-kun."

"Kittan, kenapa kamu tidak bilang kalau kamu teman mereka?" seru Acchan agak kesal dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Su-sumimasen, Nagisa-san."

"Akhem! Ada apa 14th Acchan? Sudah memanggil pria sebaya dengan nama kecil? Uhuk, keselek batu," ledek Aoi sambil memasang senyum jahil.

"Um, ano... Sejak Kittan memainkan piano di asrama aku memanggilnya dengan nama kecil. Ya, itu saja!" seru Nagisa dengan blush berat.

"Nagisa, sebagai Acchan dan anggota 0048, kamu tidak boleh membuat skandal apalagi pacaran!" nasihat Chieri yang memasang senyum jahil juga.

"SIAPA YANG PACARAN!?"

"Acchan maraah~"

"SSST!"

Para pengunjung menoleh ke arah mereka semua.

"Itu Acchan!"

"Acchan!"

"Atsukooo!"

"Acchan! Aku penggemar beratmu!"

"Chieri-chaaann~"

"Kana-chan!"

"Chieri! Kau sungguh cantik!"

"Kanata!"

"Siapa cowok-cowok itu? Kalau aku ada di posisi mereka aku akan sangat beruntung!"

"Gadis berambut biru di samping Chieri-chan siapa?"

Kanata menghela napas. "Acchan, kuanggap ini salahku."

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini!" seru Acchan, lalu dia dan teman-temannya pergi.

"Nagisa-san..."

-[]-

"Minna, ini pesanan kalian." Tangan Nagisa bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah tas plastik yang di dalamnya ada beberapa botol minuman.

"Arigatou Acchan, Kanata-san, dan Chieri," ujar Orine lalu mengambil tas plastik itu.

Tsubasa menghampiri mereka. "Cepat! Sesi foto ketiga akan segera dimulai!"

"Sekarang?!"

"Ya. Hari ini juga kita pulang," kata Tsubasa ringan.

**~TBNS~**

**Yo minna-sama, chapter 4 telah selesai~ dengan susah payah! Beberapa jari ada yang membengkak dan merah karena kebanyakan ngetik, tapi demi membuat chap ini, apa boleh buat. Nah, untuk chap kali ini saya buat lebih panjang, soalnya saya gak tau dimana bersambungnya, akhirnya keterusan sampe 12 halaman (walaupun tetep sedikit).**

**Yoroshiku to ganbarimasu!**

**Nagisa: eit! Chotto! Kenapa aku jadi gini?**

**Author: kamu emang gitu kan?**

**Chieri: Nagisa, aku gak percaya kamu... **terpuruk****

**Nagisa: Chieri!**

**Author: ah daripada jadi kayak opera sabun begini, mendingan saya tutup chap ini bersama...**

**All(min Nagisa&Chieri): Sampai jumpa di the next chap!**


End file.
